Bones and Booth Go Undercover
by mljcali9
Summary: Booth and Brennan go undercover at a car show.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry to people who are reading 'Booth and Brennan Forever', but I had this idea in my head, and had to write it. Hope you enjoy it!!_

"Bones, where are you." Booth yelled as he ran down into the Jeffersonian basement.

"I'm under here." She was under some table getting something, but all you could see of her was her butt.

He stared at her butt for a second and then continued speaking, "We get to go undercover, come on, let's go."

"Whoa, why are we going undercover, I didn't know we had a lead."

"Well, you know how our victim worked at a car place?" She nodded. "Well, the car store he works at is having some party tonight because they are coming out with a brand new car. So instead of going in as FBI and interviewing them now, I figured we could just go in as a married couple looking for a nice car. How does that sound?"

"What kind of party is it?" She asked, curiously.

"A formal party." He smiled.

"That means I need to go speak to Angela."

"Why?"

"Well, I am going to have to look pretty, right?"

He smiled, "You don't have to do a lot to make yourself look nice."

"Thanks, but I was wondering what kind of personality my character will have."

"How about sexy and flirty?" He stepped closer to her.

"Well so you want me to look-"

Booth interrupted her, "I want you to make every guy at this place drool. I want you to be the girl they can't have."

"Why can't they have me?"

"Because your mine." He said protectively.

"Okay, fine. I will go find dress that will make every guy drool. Including you." She smirked and walked away.

"That's so hot." He said to himself.

"Ange, are you in here?" Brennan looked around for her. She found her at her window sketching.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, but I have a favor to ask you."

"Name it."

"Actually, it may be a favor that you would enjoy participating in."

"Just ask sweetie."

"Okay. Tonight Booth and I are going undercover at some party. And Booth and I are going to be a married couple, and I need to make every guy want me. He said that he wanted every man at the party to be drooling over me."

She was bombarded with all this; she took a breath and asked, "Anything else?"

"Yes, my personality is sexy and flirty."

"Are you sure this is just for the party, and not just for Booth?" The artist smirked.

"Ange." Brennan gave her the look. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I will help you, I can't wait. I have the perfect dress for you to wear."

"Fantastic."

They both smiled and headed to Angela's house.

Angela and Brennan went through Angela's closet, and then headed back to Brennan's house.

"Sweetie, this looks great. I think I have completed my mission." Brennan was clad in a foot length scarlet red dress. There was a low cut chest, and the dress showed her whole back. The dress flowed with Brennan as she walked in gold heels. The dress had a cut in the leg, exposing her long legs. There was no doubt about it, she looked hot.

"Ange, I feel a little exposed."

She chuckled, "Yea, you look great, it's okay." Just at that moment, the doorbell rang, "I got it, and you finish with your makeup."

"Okay, I won't be long."

Angela walked to the door and saw Booth standing there in a tuxedo and roses. "Hey handsome."

"Hey Angela, is Bones ready."

"Almost." She smiled.

"Why are you all smiley?"

"You better have a bib?"

"Why would I need a bib?" Just then, Brennan walked out. Booth just stared, amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"I told you." Angela whispered to him.

"I can see why." He said back, not breaking his stare from Brennan.

"You ready Booth."

"Yes I am, and by the way these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Thank you." She took them, and found a vase for them. She quickly returned. "Lets get out of here."

"Wait one more thing." Booth pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket. "For tonight, your background is that you are a sexy lawyer. We are Sarah and Chris Mitchell. We have been married for only a couple months. We are totally committed to each other." He put the ring on her ring finger, it was huge. There wasn't one place on the ring without diamonds, "You ready Mrs. Mitchell?"

"This is so hot." Angela was standing there mesmerized.

"Yes I am Chris." They hooked arms, and headed out the door. "Thanks for everything Ange, I will see you later."

"No problem, have fun."

Brennan and Booth walked down to his car, and for tonight it was a convertible.

"Since when have you had this nice of a car?" Brennan asked.

"Since I became Chris Mitchell." HE smiled and helped her into the car.

They were driving, and Brennan was admiring her ring, "Is this ring real?"

"Yeah, it is the FBI's. They use it for most undercover cases."

"Great." She said with grief.

"What do you mean 'great'?"

"I just mean, this ring is so beautiful and expensive, I feel nervous wearing it."

"You shouldn't. You look beautiful, and I mean it." HE smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, I just hope this night turns out exactly how we want it to."

"Well, we are just going to ask people who made the car, and that was our victim. Also, if he made it by himself, and if there were other companies that they competed with."

"That's all?" She asked.

"Other than that, we can enjoy the night. I mean, you didn't get dressed up all pretty for a regular night with me?" They both smiled. "We are going to have a great night."

They arrived at the hotel were the party was being held.

Booth helped Brennan out of the car. "Let's do this." He said, and then grabbed her hand.

They walked into the ballroom, holding hands, and they both felt magic. A good amount of men turned their heads and stared at Brennan. "Booth, people are staring at me."

"That's because you are the prettiest lady here." He whispered into her ear, and then kissed her cheek.

She giggled.

At the end wall, there was a car on display. Apparently, that was the car that the victim had made. It was an awesome car. They both were shocked at how nice it was.

Some man who looked like he was in charge came up to them, "Hello folks, welcome to our party. I hope you enjoy yourselves, and take a look at the newest convertible hybrid we have."

"Thanks." Booth said. They walked away. "A convertible hybrid. Wow. Sounds nice."

"I'll say."

………_..TBC_

_How is it so far?? I am going to continue ASAP!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it!! Bones belongs to FOX!! Please Review!!_

"Let's go take a look at the car. It's such a weird idea." Booth grabbed Bones' hand and pulled her over to the car.

"Okay okay. Don't be so pushy." They both giggled.

Looking at the car, they saw people in the corner arguing discretely.

"Booth."

"What was that Sarah?" Booth made an emphasis on her name.

"Chris," she whispered, "Look at the men fighting over there."

"We should get their attention so they can come over here."

"And how are we going to do that?" Brennan asked skeptically.

"Bones, drop your champagne glass, and then bend down and get it."

"Why?"

"Because then people will look at you, and they will come over because they-"

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Just let them see the back of your dress, and they will come right over here."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Okay, fine. Work the dress. Be the sexy lawyer I married." He smiled and nudged her.

She started walking around the car, and dropped the glass. When she bent down, she made sure her back was facing the men arguing.

"Honey, are you okay?" Booth asked.

"Oh Chris, I am so clumsy." She was still bending over and saw that Booth wanted her to stay down.

The men saw who dropped the glass, and a two of them came over and helped her. The other three left.

"Ma'am are you alright?" One man asked. He was short, and a little round.

"Yes, I am so sorry." Bones said batting her eyelashes.

"Don't worry about it." The better looking man said placing a hand on her back. She felt uncomfortable, but knew she needed to get the information. Booth had left somewhere, and she had no idea where. He was just here, and now he was gone.

"So," she said walking around the car with the two men, "who made this car?"

"Our friend Anthony Lander."

"Wow, he must be some talented guy. I would love to meet him."

The handsome man scoffed, while the short man smiled. Mr. Handsome spoke up, "Considering how beautiful you are Miss, I am not going to lie to you. Lander was a backstabbing guy. The car was my idea and he stole it."

Mr. Short spoke up, "He was actually a great guy. They just didn't get along too well."

"That's a shame." Brennan said touching the handsome man's cheek. Just at that moment, she spotted Booth. He was talking to the three men who left the arguing group.

"Shall I leave you two alone?" Mr. Short asked.

"Oh no, I actually have to go."

"Where?" Mr. Handsome said a little too quickly.

"Back to my husband." She smiled and said thank you. She kissed them both on the cheek and left. Both men sighed.

Booth saw that Bones was finished talking, so he met her halfway.

He looked as if he was hugging her, but he whispered in her ear, "Those guys over there are looking at me like they want to kill me."

"Well, then now they are going to murder you." She kissed him on the lips. It was a full meal. He kissed back too.

They broke apart. Not only were the two men shocked, but Booth too. "Wow… thanks."

Brennan smiled, "Yeah, that definitely was a 'wow' moment."

Booth had finally caught his breath. They were seated at a dinner table with other couples. All the couples kept to themselves for the most part. "So, what did those men over there say?"

"Okay, well Mr. handsome doesn't like Lander, but Mr. Short does."

"Mr. Handsome?"

"I didn't catch their names."

"He is not handsome." Booth said with a baby face.

"Well, he is better looking than the other guy."

"But is he as handsome as me?" Pouty face.

"Of course not." She smiled.

They finished dinner, and were sitting and talking about who they both spoke too. The men Booth spoke to hated Lander. They said he was a selfish sonovabitch. Booth thought they were all suspects. Brennan agreed.

Since the party was in a ballroom, there was dancing. Music was turned up louder, and Booth thought about asking Bones to dance.

"Bones, care to dance?" He said holding out a hand.

"I would love to." She grabbed his hand, and followed him to the dance floor. "I'll have to warn you, I am not a very good dancer."

"Oh, yeah right." He said smirking.

They danced to a semi slow song, and were laughing and smiling the whole time. Then, the lights were turned down. It was a little darker, and an extra slow song came on. They were both enjoying the moment. Booth and Bones were mostly just swaying slightly. Brennan was resting her head on Booth's shoulder. This definitely wasn't acting. They both knew it, but neither one would speak to break this moment.

The music was coming to an end, and Brennan picked her head up and looked at Booth. They were staring into each others' eyes, more passionately than ever. He made the first move this time. He softly put his lips to hers. They shared the most beautiful kiss. When they broke apart, they both knew that whatever happened there was real, and the feeling wasn't going away. Brennan got scared and ran.

"Bone- Sarah! Come back!" He chased her out. She was gone. Where the hell was she?

……………………………………………

She ran to the bathroom. She had to figure what was going on with herself. Were these feeling for Booth real or not? Did he feel the same way? She had to go talk to him. She felt foolish for running out on him, he was probably freaking out. She was leaving the bathroom when she felt someone grab her. Her mouth was covered, and she was taken.

……_TBC!!! _

_OMG!! What happened to Brennan?? Will Booth come and save her in enough time?? Well, unless I get 10 reviews, no one will know!! Yes people, that is blackmail!! Get those fingers typing!! Luv ya!! --mlj_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow!! Seeing all the reviews I received on my last chapter, I was overjoyed. Just to make everyone feel better, I was definitely going to continue this story no matter what! I have loved writing it so much. This won't be my last chapter, but I am doing my best to keep updated. As always, Bones belongs to FOX. Enjoy!_

Booth ran out to the lobby looking for Bones. He felt so foolish. He kept himself that he shouldn't have kissed her. He figured she ran to the bathroom. He double checked to make sure there were no ladies around, and cracked open the door. "Bones, are you in there? I'm sorry for what I did." No answer. She wasn't there. "Dammit." He cussed under his breath. "Where the hell is she?" He sat down and put his hands on his head. How could kissing her make her so mad? He knew she ran because she was scared of what would happen to the two of them. But still, Bones wouldn't just leave. They had a mission, and knowing her, she was definitely going to finish it.

Booth's mind started to think badly. What if something bad happened? He decided to search for signs of her being taken. He searched the bathroom really quickly, and then looked around. He walked towards the door and saw a gold earring; it was her gold earring. He picked it up and ran outside. Outside, there were skid marks from a car. Okay, now he was officially scared. He had come to the conclusion that she had been kidnapped.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bones' awoke with a headache and her arms tied behind her. She was in immense pain. Her ankle seemed broken. She moved it; yes, it was definitely broken. She looked around to see where she was. She was in a car dealership. It smelled like rubber. She tried to figure out what had happened, but she couldn't remember. "Okay Brennan, think. Booth and I were undercover. I-." she suddenly remembered. "Damn." She remembered running out on him. She felt so horrible. Bones wondered if he was in trouble too.

Just then, she heard a deep voice, "Bernie, she's awake."

"Good."

"Hey princess, you ready to tell us why the FBI was at our car show." She ignored him. "I'm talking to you sweetheart!" He was yelling now.

"Who the hell are you?" Brennan asked with attitude.

"Wow. I guess this just proves it. All beautiful women are bitches." He came closer to her face. "Unfortunately, I don't care. And you shouldn't care who I am."

The other man, nameless, stood in the background. He seemed uneasy. Bones studied their faces; they were the men that Booth was talking to. "Where is my friend?" She asked referring to Booth.

"I'm sorry doll, but your boyfriend isn't here. He wasn't as vulnerable as you were."

Bones was scared to death. She was happy that they didn't have Booth, but was scared for herself. She kept telling herself that she needed to look tough. So she tried hard.

The man in the background spoke up, "We know you are FBI. All we want is a deal."

"The FBI doesn't make deals. We put criminals like you two in prison. I'm guessing you murdered Lander. Figures." She said sassily.

"You better watch it bitch!" Bernie yelled. He then started beating her. The pain she felt was horrible, but she had to stay strong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Booth came running into the Jeffersonian, and luckily, Cam was there.

"Hey Booth, I thought you and Brennan were at a party."

"Bones has been kidnapped."

"What? When?"

"We were at the party, and all of a sudden, she was gone." He left out the personal part. "I found her earring, and skid marks from a car outside." He was breathing real hard. "Track her cell phone. It has to be somewhere near where she is."

"Tracking it now."

"Thanks Cam." Booth said rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We will find her." She gave him a friendly hug.

"Thanks Cam." He knew deep down this was all his fault. He had no idea what he would do to himself if he didn't find her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The man had finally stopped beating her. She was sitting in a pool of her own blood. She had never been in so much pain. She could only hope that Booth would come and save her. Sitting there, she thought about how much she really needed him, how much she really loved him. She had never felt this way about anyone, maybe that's why she ran out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Booth and Cam broke away from their hug when the computer started beeping.

"She is here." Cam pointed to the map. "She is at the car dealership. These guys are stupid considering they took her to an obvious place, and left her cell phone on. Go get her Seeley."

Booth ran out quicker than possible. He was going to find her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, if you don't talk, we are going to kill you."

"Well, then you better shoot me now because I am not saying a word."

"What did I tell you about this attitude?" He slapped her face, and got blood all over his hand. "Great, now I have your dirty blood all over me." He held his gun to her head. "Now, are you going to talk or not?"

…_.TBC_

_Going to continue ASAP!! No fake blackmail this time. LOL! Update tomorrow. ___

_Luv ya! ---mlj_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a short chapter to hold you over for a little while!! Enjoy!! Bones belongs to FOX_

Booth was in his car driving to the dealership. He had his sirens on, and was driving like a maniac. He had to save his Bones. He needed to have her with him.

Booth was not only scared for Bones, but for himself. He knew he would never forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

He had finally arrived at the car dealership. He quickly ran to the back, and put on a vest. He was equipped with 4 guns among his body; he was prepared to win.

Booth ran to the back, and broke in. He had no backup.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Bones was scared to death. She knew that the FBI wouldn't make a deal, she knew that she had no choice but to give her life. At least she got to kiss Booth. She was still mad at herself for running out on him; she didn't want to die without him knowing she loved him.

"Now listen sweetheart," Bernie said holding her up by her hair, "I need to be assured that you can make me a deal with the FBI. You see, I am a free spirited man, and I can't be in jail. You understand?"

"Criminals like you belong in jail, and I will do anything to make that possible." Bones yelled.

"Even die?" Bernie asked.

Booth was inside the place, and he could hear the man speaking. He recognized the voice as the man he was talking to earlier at the dinner party.

Brennan spoke, "I don't care."

Booth heard Brennan. HE was overjoyed. She was here! She was alive! Now, he could only hope that she was well. Booth got out his gun, and crawled to where the room was. He spotted 3 people. Luckily, only two bad guys. He had a clear shot of one guy, but the other guy was holding Bones by the hair, and that shot was too risky from his position. He saw all the blood, and hoped it wasn't all from Bones. He saw Bones' face covered in blood. Her legs were scraped and she looked injured badly.

Booth decided it was now or never, he took his shot. He hit Bernie's friend. He was dead.

Once Bernie heard the shot, he ducked. When he saw the shot his friend, he grabbed Bones.

Booth was shifting his position, but since Bernie had Bones, he couldn't get his shot.

Bernie was standing against a wall, with Bones in front of him. He held her in a head lock, and had a gun pointed to her head. Booth came out of hiding, and was facing Bernie and Bones. Booth was holding his gun up to Bernie, and Bernie had his gun up to Bones.

"Put her down." Booth instructed sternly.

"Not a chance. I want a deal."

"I told you the FBI doesn't make deals." Bones spoke up with fear in her voice.

"Will you please tell you girlfriend to shut up? I can't stand her! She has been annoying me and my dead buddy all night." Bernie complained.

"Just put her down and we can discuss this."

"That's not going to happen, she is mine."

"If you don't put her down, I will shoot you."

"Yeah right. You can't have that great of a shot. You have the chance of hitting her. I just want a deal." Bernie began to explain. "If I let her go, will you let me go free?"

Bones spoke up again, "No way in hell. You are going to jail."

Bernie tightened his grip on Bones. "That's it, I can't stand her anymore." He cocked the gun. "You got one last chance."

Booth looked at Bones. She knew what he wanted to do. Bones ducked her head away from Bernie, and a shot was fired.

………………_.TBC!!!_

_I know this was a short chapter, but I have already started my next one! So please review!! --mlj_


	5. Chapter 5

Booth hit Bernie straight in the head and Bones and him fell to the ground.

Booth ran over to Bones, and dragged Bernie's body off of her. "Are you okay?" He said grabbing her face with his hands.

"I'm fine." She said out of breath.

"What did he do to you?"

"He…um… beat me." Bones had her head down.

"I'm so glad you are okay." He kissed her forehead. He helped her up, but could tell she was in pain. He saw she couldn't stand on her right foot. "What happened to you foot?"

"I think I shattered the bone." She winced in pain.

"Sit back down, Bones." He lowered her. "I'm going to get the EMT's on the phone. You are being looked at." As he was on the phone, he held her hand, stroking it gently. He could tell she had been through hell and back. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He was happy that he saved her, he was happy she was alive! He hung up the phone. "How are you holding up?" he looked into her baby blue eyes; they had lost their color.

"I'm fine." She said tears rolling down her face.

He enveloped her into a warm hug. He didn't care that he was getting blood all over his nice tuxedo. "C'mon, let's get out of here. We will wait outside for the EMTs." He gently stood up, and helped her up. She was leaning on him for support, because her ankle was swollen. He didn't want to see her struggle, so he just picked her up. He carried her out to the car, and they waited in the back of their car.

"Thanks for coming to save me Booth." Brennan said while Booth was cleaning blood off her face.

"Don't thank me, it's my fault." He said dabbing alcohol on her head wound.

She grabbed his arm, and looked into his eyes. "Before they took me, I was coming back to you." Her eyes were finding their sparkle again. "I ran because I was scared. I was scared that when we kissed I felt something real."

"That's because it was real."

"If I wasn't this bloody, I would kiss you right now." Bones smiled.

Booth didn't care she was bloody. He kissed her anyways. "Now, I really need to clean your head. It's a pretty nasty gash. What happened?"

"Well, I said he was a criminal, and he hit me with his gun."

"Ya know Bones, it wouldn't hurt if you sometimes kept your mouth shut." Booth smiled.

"I wasn't going to let him get away Booth. I told him I would rather die than cut a deal with him."

"What?!" Booth looked at her.

"It would have been worth it."

"No way in hell would it have been worth it." Booth was looking straight into her, "You are way more important to me than a criminal."

"But Booth-"

He cut her off, "But nothing Bones. Your life if more important than anything to me. I need you here with me. I want you here with me. IF you aren't here with me, then I don't need to be here."

She was mesmerized by his speech. She didn't know what to say. The EMTs finally arrived, and Booth carried her onto the gernie.

They rode to the hospital; hand in hand.

………….TBC (maybe)

Okay, so I know that wasn't a cliffhanger, but I may continue this. I was thinking maybe her recovery or something like that. Maybe one more chapter. Yay or nay? –mlj

Oh and how good I am?? Two chapters in one day?? Huh. Not bad.


End file.
